This invention relates generally to an improved illuminated bookholder and lectern which is portable and compact when it is not in use. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in reducing the size and cost and in increasing the versatility of a portable illuminated bookholder.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,777 issued Mar. 13, 1990, an improved bookholder was disclosed for inclined reading in bed, wherein a support arm assembly comprising arms disposed at right angles to one another and providing ledges for holding a book was pivotally attached to a back wall. The back wall was supported from a base to form the lid for an open box structure with an illuminating device inside.
Further improvements to this type of bookholder led to my U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,252 issued Jan. 23, 1990, wherein a pair of separately movable arms were pivotably attached to the lid, so as to provide ledges for supporting a book for reclined reading or alternatively supporting a book in horizontal position in the manner of a lectern. The arms were individually hinged so that they would fold and nest inside the box when folded. Although the pivotable, foldable arms are quite satisfactory for some models of my bookholder, the desire to further reduce the cost and simplify the structure has led to further improvements.
In a portable bookholder, its weight is important and it is desirable that there be no unnecessary structural members to add to the weight. The bookholder should be designed so that it will fold into the smallest possible package having a pleasing appearance, yet provide maximum versatility and ease of deployment to perform its intended function.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable bookholder with a reduced number of parts and improved appearance.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved portable bookholder and lectern suitable for holding and illuminating a book or the like in either inclined or horizontal positions.